


A Simple Evening

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Bear-Men, Fluff and Humor, Foot Massage, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Polyamory, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse and her lovers enjoy a quiet evening in each other's company.





	

 

"Are you alright, Eclipse?  Are you feeling full now?"

 

He didn't really expect much of an answer, but feeling Eclipse snuggle her head into his chest was enough to show that she was doing all right.

 

"I guess you ate too much," he chuckled as he rubbed her abdomen, "Spoiled yourself on our little gift, didn't you?"

 

A small noise agreed with him.

 

"She did eat a lot at dinner tonight."

 

Megatron looked down at Shockwave who was at their feet, Eclipse's left foot in his lap as he rubbed it while Lugnut was tending to the other.

 

"Not surprising.  Lugnut managed to take down a nice buck.  Eclipse ate several bowls of the stew he helped cooked with her."

 

Said bear-man blushed at the comment.  He had been rather quiet that evening, but it had not mattered.  They had all worked hard to give her a good meal... and a good evening to enjoy.  And despite them being all spent and tired, they still attended to their human lover even as their bodies ached.

 

"I think we may have gone a little too hard on her tonight.  She's already asleep."

 

Megatron looked away from his other bear-man to notice that Eclipse had fallen asleep in his arms.  Well... they had been at it for a few hours, but still...

 

"If she's already asleep, then either we did a better job than I thought or we're boring her already."

 

That earned a small chuckle from the smaller man while the other hiccupped, holding back a laugh so as to not accidentally squeeze Eclipse's foot too hard.

 

"Do you think she'd want seconds for breakfast?"

 

It was a serious question.  Megatron wouldn't mind doing so, but with Lugnut and Shockwave going spending the night in his room, he couldn't very well start feeling her up with them there.  Not if they weren't going to join him.

 

"... I think it might be best if we wait until tomorrow night.  We've been working all day to make this happen.  And I think we should give Miss Eclipse some time to rest."

 

"She'll... M-Miss Eclipse will be very tired in the morning.  M-Maybe w-we should give her... a-a break tomorrow morning."

 

The Alpha gave them both a blank stare before looking down at their sleeping lover.  It had been a long night and they all had been working hard to make it a special day for Eclipse.  Now that he thought about it, he didn't see the point of getting up early just to have more sex with her.

 

It was better to just sleep in and do it tomorrow.

 

"Fair enough.  We'll continue tomorrow night.  Let's just turn in now before you convince me to make her breakfast tomorrow."

 

The other two bear-men looked at each other, but as their Alpha turned in to sleep, they shrug it off to get themselves comfortable in the already crowded bed.

 

It would be a tight fit, but if it meant waking up to Eclipse's beautiful face the next morning, it was all worth it.

 

END


End file.
